<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gehat'ik o'r Oya'cye by sootnose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845682">Gehat'ik o'r Oya'cye</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sootnose/pseuds/sootnose'>sootnose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mando Savage &amp; Family [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Force-Sensitive Original Character(s), Gen, Mando'a</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:23:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sootnose/pseuds/sootnose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Two Mandalorians and a slicer walk into a Sith temple. This sounds like the setup of a joke...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mando Savage &amp; Family [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gehat'ik o'r Oya'cye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What the <i>dalab</i> do you see in these dusty, musty ruins?" The togruta shook his helmeted head while speaking.</p><p>The copper-haired slicer walking next to him snorted, while the second Mandalorian ahead turned to look over her shoulder.</p><p>"Are you telling me you never end up in dusty, musty ruins in your line of work, Blu?"</p><p>"Sure, but I don't purposely seek them out."</p><p>"Can't say I'm the musty ruins kind of gal, but this is interesting", the slicer said, examining the carvings on the stone walls as they walked by. "Creepy, though."</p><p>The togruta made a noise in assent and the group pushed onward in silence. Nyn, a red zabrak and the Mando at the lead, kept her eyes peeled and her step light. Places like this always had a surprise in store for those who weren't already familiar with their secrets, and they were all flying more or less blind. Sankhu, the slicer, had scoured the holonet for data on this place (nothing). Nyn and Cuyan had asked around in the nearest village, which was a day's speeder trip away from the place (very little). And Nyn did have prior experience with Sith ruins (something). They were as well prepared as they could be without access to something like old Sith records or whatever.</p><p>The group entered a larger chamber, tentatively venturing out of their cluster to examine the walls and stone tables for carvings, secret switches, the like.</p><p>Nyn peered at some writing on the wall, skimming over it and cobbling the meaning together as well as she could. By no means was she fluent in the Old Tongue, but she had managed to learn enough that she could usually get the gist of it. She took snapshots with her helmet in case the text would come in handy down the line.</p><p><i>"Osi'kyr!"</i> Cuyan, the togruta, cursed. The women jumped and turned to him. "There's a corpse in the wall", Cuyan elaborated.</p><p>Sankhu approached in morbid curiosity with Nyn at her heels.</p><p>"Someone whose spirit is bound here to guard the place, by the looks of it", Nyn said mildly.</p><p>Sankhu pulled a face. "You're okay with this?"</p><p>"It's a Sith temple. Even Jedi temples sometimes have guardians. Less often corpses embedded in walls, though..."</p><p class="ind"><i><span class="echo">Jedi!</span></i> hissed an echoing, disembodied voice. Sankhu shivered.</p><p>"Nope", Nyn responded conversationally.</p><p class="ind">
  <i>
    <span class="echo">You're no Sith...</span>
  </i>
</p><p>"Well, you know the Rule of Two? Well... Those two... kind of died."</p><p class="ind">
  <i><span class="echo">You hide...</span></i>
</p><p>"Oh? Oh, yep. Old habit." Nyn condensed her Force signature close to her body, igniting it in the Light and the Dark.</p><p class="ind">
  <i><span class="echo">You bring the weak into our temple...</span></i>
</p><p>"They're just helping me out!" Nyn said brightly. "Don't mind them", she dismissed, then pushed on: "You protect something, something that isn't for outsiders to learn. But if nobody learns about the Sith, how can there be more? I like to learn. Knowledge is power, isn't it?"</p><p class="ind">
<i><span class="echo">Hmm...</span></i>
</p><p>Sankhu stared at Nyn disbelievingly, then turned the same disbelieving look to Cuyan. Cuyan tilted his helmet at her, his arms crossed. She widened her eyes further. Cuyan wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "Don't mind it", he said lowly. "All of my siblings are weird. You get used to it."</p><p class="ind"><i><span class="echo">Power is power!</span></i> screeched the voice. A rumble echoed in the room. The entrance was closing. The spirit would lock them in there to starve to death; an old trick. Nyn reached out in the Force to push against the boulders inching the entrance shut.

</p><p>"Did you see anything that might hide something?" she asked her retreating companions in a rush.</p><p>Sankhu paused her dart to the tunnel out to point at the stone slab she had examined. "Weird seams, might be hollow!" she said. Cuyan doubled back and grabbed her hand, and the two ran into the tunnel.</p><p>Nyn looked back at the slab, splitting her concentration to reach for it in the Force. It was hollow, but no seam gave, and there were no immediately visible buttons or levers. Frustration and strain peaked; Nyn wrung the power out of the Force into a flash of lightning that threw pieces of the slab everywhere. In the rubble was no holocron, no tome. Only a small scroll.</p><p>"Ny'ka!" called Cuyan. He and Sankhu had made it to the bottom of the stairs they had walked down to reach the temple. Beyond that point, everything was solid rock; they were more or less safe.</p><p>Nyn realized she had released her hold on the tunnel walls. She redoubled her efforts, reaching blindly behind her for the weak Dark signature of the scroll to pull it to her. The scroll rattled as it clattered to the floor and rolled in front of her. Nyn grabbed it and sprinted to the narrowing tunnel, the Force boosting her steps into leaps. Despite her pushing back on the walls, she could only slow their approach, not stop it. She was almost at the stairs when she had to turn sideways, otherwise she would get stuck. Cuyan reached out between the boulders, but Nyn was too far. Nyn skipped half-sideways, stretching out her arm to grab Cuyan's hand. Her helmet and armour gave a nasty <i>skreek</i> as Cuyan pulled her out the final metre or two, the two of them falling onto the stairs in a heap.</p><p>"Wow! Are you okay?" Sankhu asked Nyn, still breathless from the running and nerves.</p><p>Nyn tilted her helmet up to her and brandished the scroll. "Worth it!" she exclaimed wildly.</p><p>Cuyan smacked the side of Nyn's helmet. "Get off me, <i>di'kut.</i>"</p><p>Sankhu stepped over the duo to the edge of the now-closed boulders as Cuyan and Nyn untangled themselves.</p><p>Nyn felt a tug on the bottom of her coat and looked back.</p><p>"So... Your coat is stuck", Sankhu said, giving it a second, harder tug.</p><p>
  <i>"Osik."<i></i></i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gehat'ik o'r Oya'cye: "A Story In Life". Gehat'ik is likely formed from ge+haat+ika; a small almost-truth.</p><p>dalab: A suspiciously female-related word for a sheath; the Mando'a word for a woman is 'dala'. Used here similarly to the Finnish 'vittu'; make of that what you will.</p><p>osi'kyr: Strong exclamation of surprise or dismay; from the Mando'a words for shit and end, the latter of which closely relates to death.</p><p>Ny'ka: Nyn+ika, a diminutive of Nyn.</p><p>osik: Shit.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>